Asuma: Assassin of the Heartbreak
by spyketheforever
Summary: A ninja from the Land of Wind is attempting to assassinate the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire. Before he can reach the Fire Daimyo, Asuma is dispatched from the Twelve Shinobi Guardian to stop him. Occurs after the apparent death of Kazuma.
1. The Fire Lord's Request

I am not a great shinobi..

Legends, as time passes, can become distorted and exaggerated, but I don't wish to be known as something I'm not…

I cannot be compared to the Sannin, the Sound Five, the White Fang of Konoha, The Seven Swordsman of the Mist, or the Yellow Flash….

I was a Jonin of what you may know now to be Danchougakure….the Village Hidden in the Heartbreak…

When I was born there, it had a different name…it had a prosperous population of artisans and hard-working people….

Located in the Land of Fire, we remained largely neutral, fulfilling the requests of our Feudal Lord faithfully and loyally….but, as is the case too often in life, our loyalty was betrayed…

When the village was attacked in the Third Great Shinobi World War, we were left to die….

Most of us did.

But this isn't about my village….this isn't even about my country…this is about two ninja fighting for something greater than themselves…

This story is the battle between myself, Oreshouteki, and Asuma Sarutobi…

"You asked for me, Daimyo sama?" Asuma knelt in front of the Feudal Lord as night overtook the Land of Fire, the lights of the capitol sparking to life to fill the void left by the sun.

"Asuma-san….it has been reported to me that there is an assassination attempt on my life." The flames flickered violently in the cool night breeze, a colder force than that gripped Asuma's heart.

"Is it known who is behind this attempt?" The Feudal Lord rose from his cushioned seat, flowing strides taking him to the balcony which looked out over his city; the seat of his power.

"As a matter of fact, the assassin himself has been identified. He is traveling here from the Land of Wind; crossing through the forests outside of Konohagakure to make his attack on me. You are familiar with the area?" Although the Daimyo knew each of his personal protectors well…he also had a penchant for forgetfulness.

When one ran an entire nation, there was much to remember.

"Yes Daimyo-sama. I was born and raised there." Asuma had not left Konoha on good terms…and he wondered if, even years later, his father had remained displeased with him…

_At least I don't actually have to go TO Konoha…._

"Then I believe you are the perfect man for this mission. Do you believe you will need any assistance dispatching this would-be assassin? With the Guardian's numbers diminished to 6, we don't have men to spare until it is brought up to full strength." Asuma looked up, a confident smile reassuring the Feudal Lord that the son of the Third Hokage was a man he could rely on.

"No sir. All I need is the report to get started with my search." The Feudal Lord motioned lazily at a single file resting upon his desk, a dark blue folder that Asuma grabbed and proceeded to exit the room.

"And one more thing Asuma-san…" Stopping, the elite guardian turned, waiting for any more instructions.

"Not only me, but your fellow Guardians and the Land of Fire are counting on you. Make us proud." Nodding, Asuma left the room; the attendants closing the large, ornate doors as he began to study his target…

Sitting alongside the silent Chiriku, Asuma could easily have been alone in the room, thumbing through the profile one more time before heading to sleep for the night; his supplies packed for the mission and his comrades alerted to his departure.

"Age 34.…Specializes in taijutsu based around dodging and counterattacks…Wind-based Chakra…."

"You know,if you stare at that report any harder, it may burst into flames…" Chiriku laughed, never leaving his meditative resting position as Asuma put the report to the side. Chiriku was right; he had nearly memorized the entire file and knew all he needed to know about this ninja from the Land of Wind…..

"I wish I could go with you, but I understand the Fire Lord's wishes. You leave in the morning?"

"At dawn….though I'd rather leave later…"

"Would leaving later help your search Asuma-san?"

"No…but it would give me more time to sleep." Sharing a laugh, the two bid each other goodnight….it might be a while before they could enjoy each other's company again…


	2. Asuma vs Oreishouteki: The Fight Begins

From tree branch to tree branch Asuma launched himself, powerful legs pushing him further and further out from the capitol city of the Fire Country. Meanwhile, in Konoha, the Third Hokage sits in his office; shuffling paperwork as a knock interrupts his private thoughts.

"Come in Raido…" Without ever looking up from his reports, Hiruzen could still see the look of disbelief on the young ninja's face. Sometimes, it was the oldest tricks that worked best.

Kneeling, Raido cleared his throat;

"Lord Hokage…a report came in this morning from one of our scouts; Asuma was spotted in forests at the edge of Konoha. We were wondering if we should…"

"Asuma left Konoha to pursue his own ideals. Leave him be. If he wanted to make contact, then he would. Do you have anything else to report?"

"No, Lord Hokage." Taking that as a dismissal; Raido turned on his heel and returned to his duties; being needed for patrol duty in only a few minutes.

As the door closed, Hiruzen stood up slowly from his chair, allowing his body to stretch after the hours of immobility at his desk. Stepping to his veranda, the Third Hokage looked over the land he had watched grow for decades…wondering where within its far-reaching boundaries his son now roamed; carrying his own Will of Fire…

"What an inconsiderate assassin…he could at least shoot a signal flare so we could get this over with." Scanning the horizon, the young Jonin spotted a figure moving at a strong, controlled pace; forgoing the treetops for the cover of the ground. Propelling himself through the air, Asuma projected his jump and landed a few feet ahead of the figure; best to identify and then attack as opposed to starting an international incident with by killing an envoy or messenger.

"So…what brings you to the Land of Fire?" Grabbing the lighter from his flak jacket, Asuma lit up a cigarette…after all, it was his first one today…much different than his customary 2 pack a day pace.

"I would lie and say I was just out for a stroll but I recognize that sash you wear around your waist…you don't run into a member of the Twelve Shinobi Guardians by chance. So I guess you're just ensuring I'm the right ninja?" The voice was rough and haggard; a sign of hard travel. Physically, the assassin wasn't overwhelming; standing a sliver under 6 foot and despite his broad shoulders, the shinobi was lanky and lean.

With shaggy dark blonde hair that fell around his eyes, the intruder could have passed as an everyday villager at a host of villages if not for the obvious sword he carried in hand; but there was something else, something in the eyes. The dull, gray orbs seemed to be lifeless and consumed; devoid of any passion or alertness. It reminded Asuma of what a ghost's eyes might look like…

"Then I guess we can skip the formalities. I'm going to end you and maybe be home in time for a warm evening meal." The word home gave Asuma pause….he had never been close to Konohagakure, but neither was the capitol. Where did he belong….?

A sudden stirring in the trees snapped Asuma back to reality, bringing his trench knives up defensively as two identical figures closed in on him, swords being slashed downwards to cross.

With a metallic clang, the swords met, sparks flying as the Shinobi Guardian was nowhere to be seen.

"You're not the only one who can be tricky." Descending from a branch, Asuma delivered a powerful flying kick to the back of the swordsman assassin who had been on his right, a puff of smoke revealing a shadow clone as the other turned, stepping into a defensive stance as the other drew his own long, curved blade.

"I wish I had a place to go home to…" The sad tone in the man's voice caught Asuma off guard…his tone didn't speak to vengeance.

"And you think killing the Fire Lord will solve that problem? You're a fool." Stalking forwards, Asuma wondered if it was fear or tactics that motivated his enemy to match him step for step in retreat.

"No...I'm not a fool. I'm not trying to kill the Fire Lord to bring back my village. Death doesn't bring life; but I can change the world with a single cut…because it's the duty of the monarch to protect his people; when he doesn't, it's the job of his subjects to depose him. Don't worry…" A smirk crossed the ninja's face, restoring some amount of youth to his tired countenance.

"I know it's your job to stop people like me." Both swordsmen began driving forwards, raining blows down on Asuma who had to push himself to get out of the path of the deadly blades; his two opponents maximizing on their numbers as they each attacked opposite one another, one high and one low. Trying to put some distance between them, Asuma dropped a pair of smoke bombs; retreating behind some tree cover as he gathered his wits.

After a minute of confusion, one of the attackers dove out from the cloud of smoke, slicing with a full body cut that cleaved through the foliage like paper and left Asuma once again on the defensive. Watching the footsteps of his attacker, the Shinobi Guardian noticed that the assassin was using an old technique to extend the length of his strides. Stretching out and stepping heel to toe, Asuma's opponent could then lean forward to gain valuable inches.

Flipping over a horizontal cut aimed for his waist, Asuma twisted in mid-air and brought his foot down on the swordsman's skull; a loud puff of smoke signaling yet another shadow clone.

"I don't want to chase around clones all day…" Asuma sighed, leaping to the tallest of the trees in the vicinity; gaining a view of his target beginning to sprint in the direction of the Fire Capitol.

"I won't let you get away…" Hand signs being formed as he closed the gap between them, a stream of dark smoke enveloped the area.

"Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!" Maneuvering to put himself between the area and the Fire Lord, the Shinobi Guardian didn't drop his guard. This opponent had shown himself to be clever so far…

From the pile of scoldering hot smoke immerged a smoldering form, the black jacket Oreishouteki wore now having several burned patches. Taking it off and tossing it against a still flaming tree stump, the assassin revealing a red gi which showed none of the signs of wear the swordsman's jacket had.

"I wanted to wear my best uniform for this mission. If someone recognized the sign of my village, I didn't want them to think we had lost our pride;' Turning to show his back, the shinobi pointed to a heart symbol that had been modified to have a jagged line down the center, 'That was an impressive technique…what's your name?"

"Well since I already know your name, Oreishouteki Otokooya; I guess it's just good manners to tell you mine. Asuma Sarutobi." A look of recognition crossed Oreishouteki's face, a wrinkle appearing in his forehead as he tried to place the name.

"Ahh…the legendary Sarutobi clan….let's see if you live up to your family's reputation."

"I have my own reputation, and I don't even feel like upholding that. It's time to fight, and while I'd rather do this later, now is the time for action."

With that, the two Shinobi charged…


End file.
